Un Plus Un Égal Quatre
by Infynite
Summary: Quand les trois plus sexy Serpentard se donne un pari : Séduire le Prince des Griffondor : Harry Potter, la vie a Poudlard va être chamboulée, surtout quand l'évènement qu'aucun des quatres individus n'auraient pus deviner...Voir Profil pour la Suite
1. Chapitre I : Soirée Au Collège

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages qui sont tiré de l'univers de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous tiré de la série de romans d'Harry Potter… Si vous ne les avez pas lut, allez tout de suite les lires car sinon vous ne comprendrez rien à l'histoire. Par contre, le scénario et toutes les petites intrigues connexes au scénario principal qui vont apparaitre tout au long du récit m'appartient…

**Couples : **Harry/Théodore, Harry/Draco, Harry/Blaise, et autres mais plus tard…

**Rating :** M pour des lemons a venir (Mais pas avant les chapitres 24-25 Désolée  )

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je veux simplement avertir aux Homophobes de ne pas lire cette fic car elle va contenir des propos yaoi, c'est-à-dire des relations entre hommes… Si vous ne postez des comments que pour me traitez de nom vulgaire, sachez que ça va me faire un plaisir fou de supprimer vos commentaires…. Merci d'avance et Bonne lecture!

_**Infynite**_

Chapitre I : Soirée Un Au Collège

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard s'imaginaient, la salle commune de la maison Serpentard était plutôt chaleureuse… Malgré le froid qui tentait de s'infiltré sournoisement durant les longues et froides soirées d'hiver, il y faisait relativement chaud grâce au trois foyer en pierre qui trônaient majestueusement dans la salle commune en forme de triangle. De longues rangées de portrait des anciens préfets qui posaient avec un air solennel emplissait les murs… Donnant un peu de fierté à la salle commune. Car, après tout, la plus grande qualité des Serpentard était bien avant tout la fierté… Bien qu'ils n'aient que peu d'autre qualité mais… Ça, c'est un autre sujet, différent de celui qui nous intéresse en ce moment… Ce dit sujet nous amène à la soirée en début d'année… Celle-là même qui est donné par les septièmes pour les étudiants de cinquième à septième… Ce qui nous intéresse ce sont un groupe de quatre Serpentard de sixième année. Trois garçons et une fille… Ce groupe était de loin le plus populaire des Serpentard car, dans ce groupe se trouvait ceux qu'on surnommait respectueusement le Prince et la Reine des Serpentards : Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. On les surnommait ainsi mais, par contre, tous savait que dans le groupe il n'y avait que Pansy d'hétéro… C'est pour cela aussi que Draco n'avait pus être que le « Prince » et non le Roi des Serpentard… Pour parler des deux autres membres du célèbre quatuor, ces deux garçons était les contraires l'un de l'autre. Le premier, Blaise Zabini, avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les yeux de la même couleur qu'une améthyste, les yeux légèrement en forme d'amande et le teint mat, quant au deuxième Théodore Nott, il avait les cheveux blonds cendré, quasiment caramel pâle, et les yeux d'un bleu électrique a couper le souffle. Légèrement plus musclé que Blaise, Théodore ne possédait par contre pas sa grâce féline. Il possédait plutôt un charme aristocratique qui n'avait d'égal que celui de Draco.

C'était donc la fête chez les Serpentards. Les Whisky Pur Feu et la Bièraubeurre se passait entre les tables de chênes massives, célébrant une fois de plus la rentré dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Unis : Poudlard. Après quelques heures de buverie intensive, se sentant de plus en plus malade, Pansy décida, au plus grand regret des autres, de monter se coucher... Mais, après tout, la fête continuait et ils oublièrent bien vite… Après quelques heures, à environ 2 heures du matin, les trois amis, Blaise, Draco et Théodore, se rendirent soudainement compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune et, se sentant enfin libre de parler de leur seul point commun a part le quidditch, les garçons… Et oui, comme vous avez pus le voir un peu plus haut, ces trois garçons, qui figurait dans le top 5 des plus beaux culs belles gueules de Poudlard étaient… gay. Malheureusement pour mesdames… Et, en ce moment, ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre sujet de conversation que de discuter des Numéro un et cinq du classement lors du dernier sondage… À savoir le numéro cinq étant un Serdaigle de septième année et le premier… et bien… c'était Harry Potter. Depuis l'été dernier, où Draco avait entendu dire par son père qu'Harry avait perdu son parrain, le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris dix ans d'un coup… De sorte que, maintenant, Draco n'éprouvait que de la pitié et une envie de le réconforter quand il le voyait… Il se sentait incapable de lui lancé des insultes et le renfoncer encore plus dans sa dépression… Enfin, ce qui semblait être une dépression… Ils étaient donc en train de parler d'Harry quand Théodore eut une idée :

« Hé… Les gars… Et si… Euh… Nan, c'pas une bonne idée… »

« Et si quoi Théo? » Demanda Blaise qui supportait miraculeusement bien l'alcool.

« Et si on draguait Potter? »

Là, Draco était sur le cul… Draguer Potter? Mais… était-il seulement gay? Il n'y avait que trois homo déclaré ouvertement à Poudlard, Théodore Nott, un Poufsouffle et une Griffondor… Et là Théo voulait que les trois gays de Serpentard se déclarent et essaye de conquérir le cœur de la Némésis de Draco… De sortir avec Harry Potter? Il dit :

« Hum… Tu es… sur de ce que tu avance? Mais pourquoi lui? »

« Ben parce qu'il est bien foutu! Et en plus je propose une récompense… »

Blaise, intéressé, demanda rapidement :

« Une récompense? Laquelle? »

Théodore se pencha lentement vers ses deux amis et murmura rapidement quelques mots… Ces quelques brides de phrases a peines prononcer allait changer Poudlard car, aussitôt prononcer, deux voix s'élevèrent en disant :

« Marché Conclut! »

.o.O.0.O.o.

En même temps, dans la salle commune des Griffondor, Harry regardait le feu, seul devant la cheminée… Il ne se passait rien de positif ces temps si dans sa vie… Ron avait commencé à sortir avec Parvati Patil et commençait lentement mais surement a ignorer Hermione et lui, Hermione, pour se venger, s'était impliqué plus que jamais dans sa correspondance avec Viktor Krum ce qui laissait la plupart du temps Harry seul… Sauf quand il discutait avec Ginny, qui était devenue très proche d'Harry… Tantôt vu comme une potentielle petite amie, Harry voyait maintenant Ginny comme une sœur, et réciproquement de son côté, Ginny avait réalisé que son amour pour Harry n'était en fait qu'un immense besoin de le protéger car… Il était si fragile… Enfin bref… Harry était étendu sur son fauteuil, le nez plongé dans un livre et à moitié endormi… Il ne se doutait pas que, à ce même instant, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, se déroulait un pari dont il était le principal acteur… Il ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait se transformer a jamais et, cela pour toujours, dès le lendemain matin…

Hé bien voilà! Premier chapitre J'apprécie beaucoup si vous me laissez une reviews )

C'est ma première fic en fait donc soyez indulgent s'il-vous-plaît

Le Prochain Chapitre déjà en ligne )


	2. Chapitre II : Première Drague

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages qui sont tiré de l'univers de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous tiré de la série de romans d'Harry Potter… Si vous ne les avez pas lut, allez tout de suite les lires car sinon vous ne comprendrez rien à l'histoire. Par contre, le scénario et toutes les petites intrigues connexes au scénario principal qui vont apparaitre tout au long du récit m'appartient…

**Couples : **Harry/Théodore, Harry/Draco, Harry/Blaise, et autres mais plus tard…

**Rating :** M pour des lemons a venir (Mais pas avant les chapitres 24-25 Désolée  )

**Note de l'Auteur :** Blablabla! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre a part que j'ai eut de la misère à écrire le dialogue Harry/Inconnu XD Non je vais pas vous dire qui P Mais bon, d'après moi vous allez vite découvrir de qui il s'agit… Je ne vous retiens pas plus! Bonne Lecture!

_**Infynite**_

Chapitre II : Première Drague – Le Couloir.

_Raah j'ai mal à la tête… _pensa Blaise Zabini en se levant ce matin là… Enfin, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça vu la quantité impressionnante d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille… et le matin même… Vers 1h00 du matin. Enfin bref, il pensa en regardant Draco et Théodore qui avait le visage crispé mais qui semblait encore dormir qu'ils allaient surement avoir plus mal à la tête que lui… Il se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand il vit un papier qui trainait sur le sol. Reconnaissant son écriture, Blaise le prit et commença à le lire, au fur et à mesure qu'il le lisait, il palissait… Non… Ils n'avaient tout de même pas parié ça hier soir. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment lancer le défi de séduire Harry Potter? Blaise relut la feuille trois fois, pour être sur d'avoir bien compris, et la relâcha après. Dans quel merdier s'était-il fourré… il ne voulait pas s'afficher comme « gay » à l'école mais là… Avait-il vraiment le choix? Il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se réveiller et, qui sait, peut-être la feuille disparaîtrait-elle durant sa douche…

Quand Blaise sortit de la salle de bain, cravate à moitié nouée autour de son cou, il s'aperçut que Théodore et Draco, encore plus blanc que d'habitude, regardait le contrat… Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la feuille mais Blaise l'en dissuada :

« Il y a un sort de protection que j'ai dût lancer hier soir… Même un finite Incantem ne marche pas… »

« Quoi? Explosa Draco, tu as jeté un sort sur ce fichu papier et si on ne drague pas… Potter, on se transforme en fille durant un mois? »

« Non, ça c'est si on ne signe pas d'ici une semaine le contrat… répondit Théodore »

« Passe-le-moi », demanda Blaise tout doucement, ayant un mal de tête atroce, il ne voulait pas trop crier… Il s'était aussi rendu compte que Draco se tenait la tête a deux mains, ne voulant pas y croire et essayant difficilement de surmonter sa migraine qui lui vrillait la tête. Sans un mot, Draco tendit brusquement la feuille vers Blaise, qui la prie lentement. Il sortit une plume et, dans de grands gestes, traça son nom a l'encre bleu suivit d'une légère arabesque sur la feuille à l'endroit où était indiqué : Blaise Zabini. Il lâcha la feuille aux deux autres et, sans regarder s'ils signaient, il sortit de la chambre.

Pansy était en bas de l'escalier, assise sur un fauteuil en cuir vert. Quand Blaise arriva, elle se leva d'un bond mais il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle se rassoie… Il voulait être seul un moment. Il se mit devant le mur sud et toucha la pierre noire au centre. Le mur s'ouvrit devant lui et il sortit de la salle commune… seul…

.o.O.0.O.o.

Ça faisait peut-être une heure que Blaise marchait dans l'école… Faisant des allez-retours entre le septième étage et le Hall d'entré. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'il avait fini de manger… Son horaire reçut, il avait remarqué que le lundi et le jeudi, il n'avait pas de cours le matin… Et, puisqu'aujourd'hui était un lundi, il errait vaguement dans les couloirs… Il avait croisé Draco et Théodore un peu plus tôt, durant le petit-déjeuner, et il avait appris que Draco avait signé le contrat en grimaçant, et que Théo se demandait toujours s'il allait le signer ce fichu contrat. Blaise, ressentant un léger malaise, rentra dans les toilettes du troisième étage d'un pas vif et il s'arrêta, se sentant déjà mieux. Il se plaça devant les lavabos et s'observa longuement… Il avait mauvaise mine. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage. Il soupira d'aise en sentant le froid vivifiant geler des parcelles de sa peau à son contact. Il referma le robinet et continua à se regarder pendant une dizaine de secondes… Il replaça une mèche de cheveux et sortit de la toilette.

Au détour d'un couloir, Blaise le vit, l'objet du pari des Serpentards. Celui qui allait bientôt devenir l'objet de tous ses fantasmes : Harry Potter.

.o.O.0.O.o.

Harry s'était levé très tôt ce matin là, il ne faisait plus de cauchemar mais il avait pris cette habitude de se lever tôt… Cet été avait été particulièrement enrichissant en émotions et maturité pour Harry… Il avait connu la tristesse, la joie et l'amour… Mais bon, cet amour c'était présenté sous la forme d'un garçon. Harry avait découvert cet été l'amour, le vrai, le pur, sous une de ces formes : La tendresse. Pete l'avait seulement embrassé, puis était repartie vivre chez lui, n'étant que de passage chez sa tante, qui habitait à deux rues de chez Harry, au 4 Privet Drive. Harry s'était découverte une tendance homosexuelle pendant l'été et, de retour a Poudlard, il avait regardé tous les gars de son année… Il en avait sortie 6 qui était… assez beau physiquement. Il y avait un Griffondor, Dean Thomas, deux Serdaigle, Fred-Éric McHenry et Kevin Holsters… Et, bien sur, trois Serpentards, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott.

Après avoir parlé un peu avec Hermione, Ron et un peu Dean, et surtout après avoir très peu mangé, Harry était sortit… Il n'avait pas de cours de la matinée et pouvait donc se promener à sa guise dans le Collège. Il errait depuis un moment, seul, s'étant soustrait aux centaines de questions plus ou moins indiscrètes de Ron qui se faisait dire de se taire par Hermione, à qui Harry avait raconté son aventure… Juste à elle. Mais bon, au détour d'un couloir, Harry aperçut Blaise Zabini et accéléra le pas… Depuis ce matin, les Serpentards le regardait d'un drôle de regard et Harry n'était pas sur d'apprécier ça… Harry avait une impression bizarre qui grandissait de plus en plus en lui et il accéléra encore… Puis, pris d'une impression subite il tourna dans un couloir et sentit un poids le frapper et il tomba à la renverse. Il essaya de se relever mais sentit un poids sur lui. Avant même de rouvrir les yeux, il sentit ses bras se faire emprisonner par deux mains douces et c'est à ce moment qu'il se dit que la situation n'était pas normale… Il était emprisonné sous... un garçon d'après ce qu'il sentait et le garçon le retenait à terre. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vis le visage de Blaise Zabini a quelques centimètre du sien. Harry eut les yeux ronds et essaya de bouger mais cela ne permit qu'a Blaise de raffermir son emprise sur Harry… Ce dernier finit par demander :

« Heu… Zabini? Tu pourrais me relâcher? »

« Et Pourquoi donc Harry? »

« Harry? Depuis quand tu m'appelle Harry? »

« Depuis maintenant… C'est ton nom à ce que je sache… »

« D'accord... hum… Zabini… »

« Mon nom à moi c'est Blaise »

« Euh… Blaise… pourquoi tu me retiens comme ça… à terre? »

« Car sinon tu refuserais de parler avec moi. »

« Et je n'aurais pas de raison? »

« Non! Enfin… Je suis à Serpentard mais… Tu n'as jamais souhaité que cette guerre finisse? »

« Bien sur que je l'ai déjà souhaité! Mais il y a Malfoy qui vient toujours nous embêté! »  
« Oui enfin… Il ne le fera plus… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? »

« Moi et… Draco… On t'apprécie de plus en plus Harry… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux encore plus grand, Malfoy, l'apprécier? LUI? Mais il était malade Blaise! Tiens, il avait commencé a l'appeler Blaise… Depuis quand… Le milieu de leur conversation peut-être… Enfin bref… Pourquoi était-il encore là à parler… Avec lui? Il réussis a se déprendre une main et repoussa doucement Blaise. Il lui dit d'une voix plutôt calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire agressé :

« Si tu veux qu'on continu à parler… Marchons en même temps veux-tu? Car en étant couché à même le sol… Ça peux paraître bizarre à ceux qui nous voient »

« D'accord… Harry »

.o.O.0.O.o.

La matinée avait passée trop vite au goût de Blaise… Le temps avec Harry semblait s'être figé… Et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'arrête. Mais tout bon moment avait une fin et ils s'étaient séparer pour aller dans la Grande Salle, ils voulaient bien arrêter la guerre Serpento-Griffondorienne mais il ne fallait pas faire faire une crise cardiaque à Rogue ou a McGonnagall en entrant comme ça dans la Grande Salle en discutant joyeusement…

Dès qu'il se fut assis à la table des Serpentard, à côté de Draco et ayant une bonne vue sur Harry, Blaise fut assailli de question par Théo, qui voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait de sa matinée de libre, son sursis avant le début des cours tandis qu'eux avaient dut se taper un cours d'Arithmancie et d'Étude des Runes… Mais Blaise resta quand même évasif quant à ce qu'il avait fait… Il dit qu'il s'était promené dans toute l'école sans avoir de but précis et qu'il avait rencontré Harry… À ces mots Draco s'étouffa mais Blaise ne donna aucun autre détail, ne disant qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre ces deux… Seulement un semblant de conversation civilisé sans plus… C'était bien entendu un mensonge mais bon, la devise des Serpentards n'était-elle pas _Chacun Pour Soi_?

De son côté, Harry avait passé le Déjeuner à rêvasser a Blaise, il n'était pas amoureux, loin de là, mais il se demandait pourquoi le Serpentard, le même qui l'avait ignoré durant 5 ans, ce décidait à lui parler tout d'un coup… Il piqua dans une tranche de jambon et la porta à sa bouche distraitement. Hermione commença alors à lui parler et Harry dut lui promettre de tout, absolument tout lui dire plus tard quand Ron serait en leçon de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, matière que ni Hermione, ni lui n'avait repris cette année. Cette après-midi, Harry n'avait qu'un cours : Enchantement avec les Serpentard… Ce qui le fit rougir quand il réalisa que ce serait avec… Blaise.

.o.O.0.O.o.

Le professeur Filius Flitwick entra dans la salle et monta sur un petit tabouret, puis sur un plus haut, et un encore plus haut pour enfin finir sur un autre où il était plus grand que ses élèves. Il sortit sa baguette magique et commença son cours sur le charme _Omnipulo_, un sort qui permettait de, quand lancé avec précision, de faire ricocher le sort d'un ennemi vers la personne de son choix. Il passa la première heure du cours à faire pratiquer les étudiants la prononciation _(Non, non! Pas Om-Ni-Pu-Lo, O-Mni-Pou-L, le O à la fin est muet!)_ Et le mouvement de la baguette. _(Pas vers la droite les trois cercles, vers la gauche!)_.

Durant la deuxième partie du cours, il fallait se mettre en équipe de deux. Après que Ron et Hermione se soient mis ensemble, et que Draco et Théo se soient mis ensemble, il ne resta bientôt plus que Blaise et Harry. Harry maudit intérieurement Ron et Hermione de le laisser encore seul avec un… Enfin, ce Serpentard là il le trouvait plutôt sympathique pour un Serpentard mais c'était quand même un Serpentard! Il se dirigea donc vers Blaise sous les encouragements joyeux de Flitwick et lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Et la pratique commença, pour moins de dommage, les élèves avaient le choix de faire dévier un Tarentallegra, un Petrificus Totalus ou un Rictusempra. Harry avait choisi le Petrificus Totalus. En moins de dix minutes, Harry maitrisa le sort, cela pris a Hermione vingt, à Draco Malfoy vingt-deux et à Blaise vingt-trois… Les autres ne le maitrisèrent qu'à la fin de l'heure… Griffondor et Serpentard remportèrent donc chacun respectivement 50 et 40 points.

Le cours finit, Harry une longue conversation avec Hermione, elle lui parla de comment Draco avait parlé d'Harry pendant le cours d'Arithmancie et, sous le regard ahuris de ce dernier, elle rajouta qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sortir des trucs comme :_ « La Guerre entre nous deux à assez durée, j'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour partir une franche amitié basée sur le respect et la fraternité avec Harry Potter » _

Le verdict d'Harry fut celui-là : Les Serpentard étaient tous devenus fous.

Et voilà! Un autre chapitre P

Le prochain ne sera publié que dans une semaine ou deux, peut-être que j'en publierai deux aussi… Mais bon, ça reste a voir avec mes travaux scolaires vv

Review Pleaaase!


End file.
